The Tower of Pimps
The Tower of Pimps, also known by the acronym "ToP" or "ToPs", is a structure seen frequently in episodes of Let's Play Minecraft. It is comprised of four gold blocks stacked atop one another. The Tower rests on top of a fifth block, usually obsidian, that acts as the podium for it. Creation and History The Tower of Pimps was created by Gavin in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 2: On A Rail using materials that Ray had stockpiled in his map. Gavin took 36 gold ingots and crafted them into blocks, which he then stacked up outside of Ray's house. Gavin then proclaimed that he created the "Tower of Pimps" and told everyone to worship him. Jack then knocked him off of the Tower with an iron shovel and killed him. Gavin was then unable to take it down himself, and when it finally was taken down, Gavin re-erected it, causing Ray to kill him. Let's Play Minecraft Episode 8: Build a Tower and Let's Play Minecraft Episode 9: Build a Tower Part 2 saw the return of the Tower of Pimps, as the competition was to be the first person to build one. Because Gavin kept trying to attack people for their gold and ended up getting killed, Geoff was able to win this competition, with Gavin and Michael only managing to place one block each. The Tower of Pimps was first used as a trophy in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 10, in which the crew had to navigate a Wipeout-themed obstacle course. The first person to win the Tower was Michael. For the current statistics on the winners, visit Let's Play Minecraft/Scoring. During Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56, the lads went to the Nether and discovered Dark Achievement City, complete with the housing area and the Tower of Pimps. In Dark Achievement City, the Tower is constructed upside down, with the obsidian block on top. Also, the Achievement Hunter logo is built out of different materials, and some things seen in the lads' houses in the original Achievement City are not seen in Dark Achievement City, such as Gavin's Trophy Room of Victory and Slice of Hell. By the end of Episode 100, Jack successfully claims his spot to have officially won 100 episodes of Let's Play Minecraft, visually represented by The Tower of Pimps which was erected in a golden room hidden underneath the Altar of Pimps, the cobblestone step pyramid that stands in the middle of Achievement City. Winning the Tower The Tower of Pimps is used as a trophy in Let's Play Minecraft. It rotates between the obsidian podiums (dirt, in the case of Ray, though he has not abated his attempts to replace it with a sponge) in Achievement City, depending on the current winner of the competition. The winner gets to keep the Tower of Pimps outside of their house for one week, (although it is occasionally held for a longer period of time, as some competitions take multiple episodes) after which it is up for grabs in the next competition. In the Achievement Hunter office, there is also a miniature model of the Tower of Pimps which rotates from desk to desk. It rests on a miniature obsidian block (dirt for Ray, could possibly change to sponge) on the winner's desk. Currently the model is within the office but exact location is unknown. Other Variants Since Episode 13, other variants of the Tower of Pimps have popped up "mysteriously" all over the Achievement City map, and, according to Geoff, have stayed where they were throughout the series. Half-built Towers, Towers of wool, wool and gold combinations, lapis lazuli Towers, sand Towers, and diamond Towers have all been spotted on the map. Some notable variants include: *The Tower of Smokes: A white wool Tower resting on a dirt block. Resembles a cigarette. *The Tower of Tetris: A gold Tower with one block jutting out to the side. Resembles an L-block from Tetris. *The Boner of Lapis: A seven block high Tower of Lapis Lazuli blocks built by Gavin in Episode 40. *The Tower of Half-Pimps: A tower with two gold blocks and two wool blocks. *The Tower of Three-quarter Pimps: A tower with one wool block and three gold blocks. *The Buried Tower of Wool: A tower of wool that is buried under ground which blends in with the ground. Jack discovered it in Episode 32. *The Cube of Pimps: A cube of Yellow Wool. Michael discovered it in Episode 13. *The Chicken of Pimps: A chicken standing on top of Geoff's obsidian block in Achievement City. Discovered by Jack in Episode 81. *The Fake Tower of Pimps: A tower made out of purple and yellow wool, Discovered by ___. *The Negatower : A nether quartz ore tower resting on top of an obsidian block. It was first created in Episode 104 by Geoff. *The Armor of Pimps: First put together in Episode 193; It composed of gold armor, excluding the boots (which were leather and coloured black), and was held up by an Armor Stand. Trivia * A real-life Tower of Pimps would measure a height of five meters, (including the podium) it would weigh over 85 tons, and would be worth about 3.6 billion dollars (assuming the gold blocks are made up of solid gold). ** For RTX 2013, Jack made a life-size replica tower out of wood and painted it yellow (as well as black for the podium). Joel had signed his name on the replica which angered Jack. * The Tower of Pimps has been seen and mentioned outside of Let's Play Minecraft. Jack commented that they like to see the Tower appear in other games. * A Tower of Pimps shirt is being sold on the Rooster Teeth Store, featuring numerous Achievement Hunter quotes. * There is now a Tower of Pimps located in the tutorial world on the Xbox 360 edition of Minecraft, which was added in the latest update. It can be found inside of the sand pyramid. The live moment when the Achievement Hunter staff found out about it was during the recording of "Let's Play: Rainbow Six Vegas 2 - Part 3", as seen here. * Ray doesn't use an Obsidian Block, for his claimed Tower of Pimps, outside his house in the Let's Play Minecraft. He stacks the 4 Gold Blocks on top of a Dirt Block (that he constantly attempts to replace with a sponge inspired by the one in a chest he discovered in 'Let's Play Minecraft Episode 46 - Cloud Down Cloud Down', much to Gavin's ire.) in front of his house. * Gavin currently has a hidden "trophy room" of sorts in the back of his house. It contains copies of the Tower of Pimps with signs on the obsidian bases, to record the Let's Plays they were won in. The entrance to this trophy room is concealed by a large painting, with wooden doors behind it. ** A second one is in the hidden Team Nice Dynamite tunnel that was first hinted at in "Mad King Ryan" when Achievement City gets blown up as one of the quests. This is for whenever Gavin or Michael wins the tower. * The tower was assembled on the Achievement City Garry's Mod map in the video 'Achievement City, Plan G(mod) - GMOD: TTT'. Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft